The Wrong Hero
by Dinadette
Summary: General Hux has a stalker… He ends up 'adopting' a boy who dreams about serving the First Order… and its General. They have some common points, many differences, and he is absolutely handsome. Things do NOT turn as paternal as they should...
1. Chapter 1

The joke went that this planet was such a backwater hole that it didn't have a name until recently, being referred to – rarely – by a number before. It was quite annoying that General Hux would be sent on a mission somewhere like this, the mere time lost on the spaceship infuriating. When he arrived, he first told himself this was worse than Arkanis, and he enjoyed the thought that there were human beings growing and dying with a lifestyle that would make them envious of his, even as a child.

Somehow, someone had felt in the Force that rebellion was strong in that system, and especially there. So strong they needed the even stronger hand of the 'Hosnian system' general, as some went on to call him, generally not as a compliment though he chose to take it as such. After such accomplishment, he would have thought he would be spared those stars awful missions, but no.

Days, weeks passed and nothing. He would enjoy telling Ren that he was wrong.

* * *

Hux looks at himself in the mirror, arranging his already perfect red hair, gelled back into obedience, something he expected from men and objects alike. He leaves the refresher, the door closing behind him, and puts on his great coat even though it's not appropriate for such weather. But Hux doesn't bend to elements, elements bend to him. This planet is a nightmare, he thinks for the umpteenth time. Not even a building fit to host him and his superior officers.

He feels his gaze on him before seeing him or hearing of any trouble. One has to be trained to know when one is observed, and he is. He turns towards the nuisance to discover a young boy, short blond hair and piercing blue eyes, brought in by two stormtroopers. There's a slight bruising on his cheek and it spoils his perfect skin. Hux finds this a waste and decides it doesn't matter.

He approaches, because he is so bored even his lack of curiosity is challenged. The boy is very young looking, but it may be deceptive. He knows he looks young too.

« And what is this ? », he asks his troopers, purposefully not addressing the supposed prisoner.

« Sir, we found him constantly looking at our troups and passing in the area, it was suspicious, Sir ! », an unidentified trooper replies. « Is that why you deemed fit to hit him ? », Hux asks as if he cared. The other trooper comes to the defense of the his friend. « He wouldn't leave, General, we told him… ». Hux sighs. Is this why he came here ? To babysit ?

* * *

« It is a fact that children enjoy looking at soldiers », he explains, patience long gone. It isn't that he likes children. He doesn't think he does, in fac the has no experience. But there is something that strikes him as wrong about hitting one because he was fascinated with soldiers. In fact most people are, in some way.

« I'm not a child ! », the young thing exclaims, and everyone is suddenly looking at him. A hand violently pushes at his shoulder.

« Kneel for the General, insolent, and do not speak unless addressed to ». Hux looks down to him and the boy is looking up. He is not exactly a child. He may be weaker and shorter, there is something very mature in his gaze as he stares up to the General, and seeing him that way, on his knees in front of him… This leads Hux to thoughts he doesn't want to have. It gets worse and more urgent when the blue eyes rake over his body, from his face to under the belt. Possibly it is simply what is on eye level but… the intensity of it warmed up a generally cold region for the General.

« Are you the real General ? », he asks, and this is such a childish question Hux chuckles, to his men's surprise. The other trooper lifts a hand to strike but the General yells « Enough ! ».

« I am General Hux of the First Order. Stand up and speak your name », he pronounces, deathly cold. The boy stares openly, mouth agape, and this gives him ideas too. « Stand ! », he commands, a bit too aggressively, and the boy does. He is used to that kind of things. He looks young, and sometimes people just expect something else. But there is no disappointment here. Clear hero worship – oh, Hux knows of that, and how when a young teenager turns into an older one, this can also turn into fevered dreams, a hand under the waist – and adoration.

« Close your mouth or answer », he manages to say, his tone dripping disgust he doesn't really feel.

« My name is Jonn », he sheepishly offers, as he stands up. Yes, definitely shorter.

« Jonn how ? ». He doesn't know why he cares, he is not going to arrest him.

« Just Jonn », he says shamefully. « I don't really have another name, my family… ». Hux cocks an eye brow.

« I beg your pardon ? »

« I don't have a surname, my family just doesn't… ». So there is this. The boy is the lowest of the low. He is not an orphan, he has a family, but they don't have a name. It is disturbing. See, he tells himself, there are some kids who are way worse off than he was, even with a family, even… He feels a need to hurt him a little, for some reason.

« So, Just Jonn, I was told the rebels are taking over the planet but I didn't see much. Maybe you are the dangerous rebel I was warned about ? ». It is almost a joke, and the troopers chuckle at the idea of this boy being a threat, but Jonn pales, a change from his blush over his lack of name. He squirms and just wants to wring his hands.

But already the older man is ignoring him, enjoying his malaise, and addressing his troups tell them to bring him to an interrogation room. He follows the men without a fuss this time, and Hux thinks he sees tears shining over his cheeks, and he feels himself twitch inside his uniform.

* * *

Three or four hours later, he finally visits the boy, sitting on a measly chair in a random room. He doesn't even wear handcuffs, and this should be reassuring, but he is too ignorant and scared. Hux sits down in front of him at first, in full uniform, and doesn't ask any question. If this kid doesn't feel like a child, then he will treat him as a treats a man.

He stands up then, and slowly circles him, Jonn following him with a worried look.

He sits down again and asks some vague questions about his motivations. There is nothing there, the boy is one of those who have nothing going on, so they dream up soldiers and planes and ships. This isn't wrong.

« I do wonder, Rebel Boy, why my soldier had to strike you if you really did what you say you did »… His tone is soft, almost gentle. As an illustration his gloved hand grazes against his bruise as he bends to reach it. Jonn is startled, a small sound escaping his lips, discomfort and something else.

« I don't want to hurt you », Hux says, but it isn't exactly true because he presses a bit deeper.

Somehow Jonn believes though and it helps him loosen up. « I refused to leave, that is true, General ». He has learned how to address him, that's well.

« Why is that ? », Hux wants to hear it though he thinks he knows. He has enough experience as a soldier and as a man to find out.

« I wanted to see you… ». Jonn's confession disturbs him, stirs something low in his loins.

« I noticed you knew my name, you knew of it when I introduced myself. Explain ». His tone is business like, soldier like even. All command and efficiency. But there's some trepidation there. He could be a rebel after all, a low level spy, or even some amateur with a cause. Young people are known for that. He was that way too. His cause, of course, was the First Order. The general's hand leaves the burning cheek, too soft for comfort in any case, and grazes at his pistol. Jonn follows the whole thing with his eyes and shifts on his seat.

« You know who I am. I told you I don't want to hurt you, but I can and will. You know that, too ». He is perfectly calm. He wouldn't like shooting this boy, but he would, even though his cheek is warm and soft and he wonders where else he feels that way.

Jonn has nothing to lose, so he just states the truth. « I wanted to see the Hosnian general ». Hux interrogatively cocks an eyebrow. It is generally not used as a compliment, but… « I wanted to see if you were… ». Real ? Monstrous ? Handsome ? Jonn doesn't say and Hux doesn't ask.

« Now you tell me the truth or this little… conversation… is over ». His tone is harsh, not quite as harsh as how he would talk to a rebel – he is certain the boy isn't one now – but definitely not nice enough to prevent him from flinching. He looks hurt. He looks appealing.

« I want to enlist. To serve the First Order ». There's passion and a near fanaticism he likes on his face but still he bursts out laughing. The boy is crestfallen.

« The First Order need men not boys ». To that he has nothing to retort. « What would your parents say… », he all but teases. This isn't nice, but the general isn't a nice man and doesn't want the kid to believe it.

« My parents ? », he asks, as if it was quite a complex question.

« Well, yes. Mother ? », he demands with military like efficiency. His gaze don't leave the boy's face. « She died… I was young », the kid replies, as if he was so much older now. Hux almost chuckles. « Father ? ». To this, the young boy bites his lip and looks aside. Interesting. So there is a parent alive. Then he seems to make up his mind about being honest.

« Please don't send me back to him please please ». That, Hux knows all about too, and relates more than he should. He had dreamed of a person taking him away, often. Ideally an older but not too old man, handsome and brave and fearless, who would devote his attention and time to him in… various ways. But he would have taken anything, probably. He had endeared himself to several Academy professors, but it never yielded anything of sort. Hux isn't the type to want to spoil others with what he never had for sure, but somehow this boy is interesting… Touching ? He doesn't speak and let him go on, or not. He is curious as to how and if he will elaborate.

« I just want to stay with you, Sir. I can work, I'm… stronger than I look ». Hux gives a vague haha, though he knows all about being stronger than one looks. He knows all about wanting to be taken away from a dreadful life too. « I can clean your chambers » - so the boy already sees himself in his personal quarters ? it's clear he has never been on a ship if he thinks it is so easy – « I will do anything… ». There's clear desperation in his voice, in his shiny eyes. The boy is beautiful, certainly, but he may not know what this sounds like to an older military man.

* * *

He tells himself he will go slow. He's not even sure this is what the boy wants, really wants. He seems to need a father, a big brother of sorts, some authority figure he can still approach, even if he obviously craves something more. Hux craves it too, but he is more than twice his age even if he is limited in experience on that topic. He has fooled with various cadets and officers over time, generally not going all the way, sometimes not even coming. On every planet there's always an admiror or two, women who all but throw themselves at him which turns him off. Because he likes to pursue, and because… It does. He has attempted to just let one of them get involved with him, but even though her touch was physically pleasant, he remained unattracted, and his cock was utterly uninterested. He sent her away quickly and he hoped there would be no vicious rumor.

Men on most worlds go at it with more subtlety, because they know this is wrong, their eyes darting from his eyes to his mouth, perhaps a hand on his, and yes, this has worked for him. Yet again he always has to be careful, and always put an end to it after some groping. Almost always. But Jonn is different, so soft, so pliant. Almost a girl, except where it really matters.

He finds himself reach for him but though, thanks the stars, he stops that gesture at the last moment, the blond beauty recoils.

« You are afraid of me », he states. Jonn doesn't deny. Hux wouldn't say he dislikes this mix of feelings. « As you should, as you should. But for now… Perhaps you can remain. On probation. Misbehave and you're out. Refuse a direct order and you're out. You will be assignated a room ». His tone is lacking enthusiasm, on purpose. The boys' cheeks are pinkened in excitement. His eyes shine when he tells him they will give him a uniform.

He cannot help staring when Jonn shows up in the morning, his body perfectly hugged in a First Order attire. He stares and Jonn doesn't avert his eyes because he is staring back. « I see they found something for you », he finally says. The tension breaks. Hux likes uniforms. On himself, on other men, apparently on boys.

« You never told me your age », he suddenly realizes. It is more important to know now that Jonn is definitely around, and in that outfit.

« I am 21, General ! », he replies, self confident. Hux just stares then barks a laughter.

« You're not even 18. Come on now ». The boy could be his son. The irony makes him smirk.

« I am 16, sir I am sorry », he mutters, and Hux blushes slightly as if the kid could know… and before he realizes the boy is much too close again. The General of the First order steps back. He gestures for the kid – definitely he is, in some way - to sit down on a seat, and he does the same.

« I want to know how you heard about me ». He raises a hand to prevent a question. « I don't suspect you of anything ».

« But everyone know about you ! ». His answer is so sincere and heartfelt – and flatters his ego just the right way – that he is getting hard. He presses his legs together, quite thankful about his tunic.

« But this place isn't the best informed one, my boy. I have seen with my own eyes some backwater inhabitants, in far off zones, thinking that Emperor Palpatine was still in power ». Jonn frowns.

« This isn't such a place, General ». Strong conviction. He can almost see the man, the soldier, under the child. It is arousing.

« You are a patriot, then, Jonn. That is good. A man should always be proud of where he comes from ». Not that Hux does. But he wishes he did. It is actually something he doesn't think should be taken from the troopers, but not his decision… Jonn though has realized that Hux isn't letting it go. He might as well spill the beans.

« I saw… ».

« Yes, Jonn », he encourages, realizing it is one of the first times he says his name, makes him a person and not a boy or a non descript lifeform.

« IsawaHosnianholoandIsawyou ». He releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

« Come again ? », Hux asks, just because he wants to hear this well and commit it to memory. Jonn's eyes are on the floor.

« I saw a Hosnian holo. Granted it was some time after it happened, you were right about information here… But I did see it and I… I watched it. And I saw you in it ». Hux knows what kind of holo it was. The boy doesn't mean some diplomatic visit or vacation, not that he does those. He did call him the Hosnian general. He wouldn't be the first boy to get stiff in front of intense propaganda video, though this is slightly unexpected.

« A soldier has to do things. » Is he justifying himself to some bumpkin ?

« I know ! », the boy exclaims. « I just… I never thought I would get to meet the man who… Has all that power… When I heard you were here, I just had to get close… ». The boy must have no idea what this is doing to the officer. He won't tell him his last sentence would land him into trouble with many others, of lower morality or higher libido.

He pats him on the shoulder. « I understand that, boy, and I don't think you need to be ashamed of that ». Hux had been hard from before the attack to long hours after, so… He will not judge. Even though he resisted the urge to caress himself because the lost lives felt heavy even on him, it didn't mean that the scene didn't reply through his mind when he did, on other times.

« You smell good… General », Jonn says without meaning too, tacking on the rank after almost forgetting, knowing that First Order officials were touchy about that. Hux doesn't know what is expected of him and what he should reply, so he doesn't. The idea that the boy enjoys being so close to him is a turn on though. He wonders what he would do if he just pounced on him and tore off his uniform, or maybe made him keep it while they… No, this is the wrong thing to think about. Just as it is disturbing that the boy can switch from such a topic, to this.

* * *

« Can I see your pistol ? », he asks just as unexpectedly, and the officer wonders if it is a double entendre but no, the blond is staring somewhere else. « I have never seen a real one either… ». Hux is amused, remembering his first question, and decides that this can be a thing. Actually one of the few activities his Father enjoyed with him. It showed him that little Armitage wasn't a sissy, crying because mother would never be back and didn't take him with her. He immediately zaps to another thought as he unholsters the thing and passes it to the boy. « Just don't tamper with the safety and you're good to go, kid », he smiles. Jonn chuckles like a child and has obvious fun with it at hand, but frowns when Hux bursts out in laughter seeing him aim.

« I am glad that you are having fun, but this is terrible ! », he comments. He stands up and gestures for the kid to follow.

« Let me show you ». Jonn jumps up excited and Hux remembers what it was like. « If you will behave, I can maybe make some exception for you and forget about safety… ». Jonn nods, but he doesn't smile anymore. He is serious as Hux shows him the basic position, flush against his back, positioning his arm and they both feel they are quite close when Jonn turns to look at his teacher, and his cheeks burn from Hux' hands on his arm and shoulder. He licks his lips and the other man refuses to watch. Hux keeps him there just one moment more then clears his throat. « I think you got the gist », he declares.

* * *

The warmth coiling in his loin is blooming into something more tangible. He removes himself as if the young boy was on fire and sits down nearby after tucking back his gun. Jonn follows him and uses the opportunity to sit close to him. Hux takes off his cap and puts it askance on the boy's head. He looks cocky like this. Like a boy who would never be unsure, never look twice at another boy. « General… », he begs without being certain what about. His voice is low and raspy and nothing like before. Hux is on the verge of a mistake. He counts the ways why this is wrong. Worse, it is dangerous for his career. He devoted his life to this… They are sitting much too close, thigh against thigh, it burns and Jonn is staring at the General's face, expecting a kiss and getting much more as the man grabs him and pulls him onto his lap without thinking, the cap falling off all but forgotten. Jonn is light like he imagines a girl his own age would be, though Hux has never had a girl sit on his lap. The boy is rutting against him, hardness against hardness, he couldn't deny being hard even if he wanted to but he doesn't care anymore. The blond boy keeps staring at his face, then when the damn kiss doesn't come, he goes and fingers the buttons on the uniform, tugs at the lapels, and rubs his face against the rough material. Hux feels himself going crazy he is on the verge of losing control - he just doesn't want to finish like some acne ridden virgin youth, and decides he will stop this once the boy got his release. It is probably better if he doesn't see the boy's nakedness, if everything remains contained… He sneaks an arm around the boy's shoulders and not all of the moans that can be heard are the younger's. He had heard from people who tried both, that men were less expressive in bed, less romantic and going straight to the meat of it. He is surprised at how vocal the boy is, and how much it turns him on.

Jonn shivers, grinds and parts his legs for more leverage. He is so keyed up and troubled he is unable to come. Hux, ever controlled and efficient, didn't know this could be a thing when you enjoy the activity, but it is and there is something beautiful, desperate, intense in it.

« Shhhh there », he mutters, grabbing him by his slim hips. « Let me help ». The contact makes both of them shudder as he guides him, finds a rhythm that seems to help. But again, Jonn just strains and doesn't explode. He is red, from the effort, the desire and yes, some shame both at his action and at his problem. « It's alright, my boy », he offers, though he is not the tender type, nor the patient one. « It happens ». He will not confess to the many times he didn't find release because it just wasn't what he needed, but this is the closest he will get. Jonn's eyes are burning, he is looking at him in a way no one ever…

« Do you want me to do it, boy ? ». Jonn literally whines and bucks into him. He smirks. « I suppose this is a yes ». Before Jonn can reflect on what to do about his pants, Hux' hand is unfastening the uniform bottom. It isn't so simple, but he is used to it, in more than one way. He wonders if Jonn thinks this is something he often does, either to himself or to others. He can think of a handful of superior officers, at the beginning of his career, as well as some young men more recently, but… This is a treat, and he wants to enjoy it as such. This gives him quite the idea… He starts him off slowly when his cock, pale and pink, is in his hand. The young man is hard and leaking and he has to grab the older man's shoulders, though he corrects his position at the last moment, afraid this isn't right at all.

« You may touch me », Hux finds himself saying, though he thinks he is grateful the boy doesn't take it too far.

« I c… Can ? », Jonn shyly asks for confirmation. « You may », he insists. He won't go about the verbs just now, but he will teach him. That, too. The hand comes and goes along the cock, enjoying the warmth and weight of it. He is smaller than him, but he assumes, nicely sized for his age. There is something that slightly bothers him about his age, to be frank. But he doesn't want to stop, and tells himself they are both too hard to care.

« Is this how you do it ? », Hux asks for some reason. The question is quite intimate, more than what they are doing maybe, and Jonn blushes even more than he already did. He doesn't expect a real reply, but it comes.

« M… more », he whispers, and they both inhale sharply from the arousal of such a confession, such word that could be uttered also were the General taking him properly. He thinks of the boy touching himself, and fucks him into his gloved hand, thinking that the boy's grip on his shoulder should hurt, does hurt, but that it is good.

It is time to try what he thought of earlier. « Wait », he plainly orders, as if it was that easy, especially for a young one – he is probably his first, not that he wants to call himself a lover or partner – and Jonn looks crestfallen as Hux pushes him off of his lap. His hand goes to his cock naturally and only stops when the general stares hard. Jonn sees him going toward some strange machine and he thinks this plays holos. Thinks. He could almost laugh if he wasn't so close to completion, thinking that the general has a collection of indecent material – but no. He should have known better. The holo starts, quality better than what he ever saw, and the officer looks for some part of interest. Only then does Jonn recognize what it is. It is the so-called Hosnian holo he mentioned. Hux has it too. He actually found it interestingly, suspiciously quickly for someone who has access to basically anything on his ship. He wants to imagine the man watching this…

« Attention, soldier ! », the officer orders. Jonn tenses, doesn't know how to take it, but his dick is certainly at attention and so he tries to, clasping his hands behind is back and giving it his best. Hux doesn't comment nor criticize. He approaches and handles the boy's cock. He looks down instinctively, the view making him moan. Hux bites his lower lip. « Look… », he commands, a man not used to being ignored, and Jonn looks. The film unfurls, a warm hand belying the billions of death. Fire, power, life and death. He soon cannot hold it on, his hips out of control, his groans and whines as he calls for his General. He watches until his eyes close because he's coming harder than ever in his life. On the holo, a system is still burning. He opens his eyes and the general brings his glove to his mouth, rubbing his cum on his mouth until the boy licks and feeds on his own pleasure. There has been a small sort of hesitation and he would swear the boy has never done that. He is motivated, cleaning it until it shines. Hux just cannot anymore. He hits more than pushes a button, and the video starts again.

« Kneel for your General », he orders, almost the sentence the stormtrooper came up with on the day they met. Jonn doesn't mind at all, and he does so, his gaze fixated on the man's face. Hux untucks himself and forgets about his shame tugging at his length so close to the boy. He discards a glove, humphing in annoyment when it doesn't go as planned, and Jonn notes where the man glances to. His face, trailing down to his uniform, of course, but the holo.

« You should watch it General », he all but coos, his cheek so close to his cock that he can feel the warmth. « You should watch ». Hux pauses, then abandons all pretense and jerks off in his fist, eyes straight on Hosnian Prime. He might have gone further with a few chosen people, but he never would have disclosed a tenth of his desires as he is doing now to this quasi stranger. « I wish I had been there on the bridge, with you », he croons. « But maybe it would have been inappropriate, Sir ». For a little kid, he understands much more than he should.

« Use your mouth to better purposes, or shut it », he barks, his voice dying on an undignified moaning sound as warmth and softness peppers along his dick. He meant to put him down, not really for the boy to go down on him… « Beautiful little slut », he praises, his aristocratic accent all wrong for that type of words. The blond looks up to find that the General is looking at him, not at the film – he doubts the Hosnian system would elicit such comments. Jonn chuckles and that angers him, he grabs his hair and pushes his face onto him. He feels a tongue over the head, like a kiss. It's too much.

He groans and cant, his hands both in the boy's hair – too long, it should get a regulation cut – and he does his best not to call any name when he comes hard, unsure he had ever ejaculated that much. He tries to compose himself, to breathe in and out, before he finally lets go of the hair. He watches his face, almost ready to apologize if he wasn't himself. There's cum on his cheeks and his lips, he probably finished in his mouth too because he is swallowing. Licking his lips, he tastes the general's after his own.

« You shouldn't know how to do that. You are a child ! », he spits, unable to find something else, embarrassed about his behaviour. He meant to finish close to him, maybe holding on to him, or even on him, but not lose control totally.

Jonn looks hurt, yet he hasn't lost his spirit fully. « You didn't complain about this before, Sir. When I was sucking you ». The General slaps him accross the face, because hearing it is unbearable, he is not the type of weak, decadent man who needs a young recruit on his knees, and Jonn yelps. He cradles his cheek, eyes brimming with tears from the knock and the taunt, but though he remembers the General told him he would leave him behind if he misbehaved, he doubts he will.

«Don't be such a sissy », he mocks, and they both hear their father. « A man can take a beating ». It is certainly a low blow to unman him when he just had brought him off with his mouth. There is a perverse pleasure to humiliating the handsome boy in a uniform.

A tear runs down, then another, and a warm hand finds his painful cheek. He presses back, even though it hurts, and he finds himself embraced and pulled up, only standing because of the strong arms around his back.

« I got you, I got you », the General repeats, his naked hand wiping the tears away, trying to appease the reddened cheek and when it doesn't seem to help, his mouth is kissing and licking the pain away. « You're a strong, handsome boy ». Jonn still sobs on his chest, finding the crook of his neck, making a mess of his collar, but he lets him. « You will make a great officer, you did so well, you felt so good ». Still, but his breath hitches in another way. It is difficult for Hux to praise, even more to express what he enjoys. He didn't take this boy with him to beat him up, to be like a Brendol Hux, or like Jonn's father, and despite that… He knows he will hit him again because it is in him. In the meantime he wants to give him this too, not quite fatherly but the best he can do. He kisses the corner of Jonn's mouth, still tasting of tears and come, and Jonn tenses and embraces him back. They breathe the same air, grazing against each other.

Hux knows hero worship includes thinking the other perfect, or as perfect as exists in the galaxy. He wonders if Jonn would rather not know. Not know that the officer will kiss him and slap him, save him and make him cry, pull his hair and make him come and get a hard on about all this.

« Are you disappointed in… the Order ? », he can't help asking. He sounds self confident that the answer is no, but he could actually understand if it was different.

« Oh, General, General… ». The boy still cries, but he smiles also and when he nuzzles against the General, he is obviously hard again. The beauty of youth. Hux hates that he shivers feeling this hardness and he kisses him straight on the mouth to shut him up, the boy enthusiastically deepening the kiss, opening and offering what the man cannot resist. It is messy, sticky, wet and inappropriate, everything he hates, but he could eat the boy alive even if it meant tasting semen for the first time. General Hux tells himself it is wiser to send him away. But he doesn't want to, so he comes up with risks of rumours, and the fact that the kid knows way too much. He doesn't need the world hearing of how the General of the First Order enjoys boys in uniform on his lap or on his cock. How he is turned on from what is probably considered a genocide. How he picks them and dresses them and fucks them… Though this is a first for him. He could take him hard and shoot him in the head and no one would know, but that's not an option he wants to consider seriously, wrong as it is to think of that while sharing their cum and breath. He has to keep him. His. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The joke went that this planet was such a backwater hole that it didn't have a name until recently, being referred to – rarely – by a number before. It was quite annoying that General Hux would be sent on a mission somewhere like this, the mere time lost on the spaceship infuriating. When he arrived, he first told himself this was worse than Arkanis, and he enjoyed the thought that there were human beings growing and dying with a lifestyle that would make them envious of his, even as a child.

* * *

Somehow, someone had felt in the Force that rebellion was strong in that system, and especially there. So strong they needed the even stronger hand of the 'Hosnian system' general, as some went on to call him, generally not as a compliment though he chose to take it as such. After such accomplishment, he would have thought he would be spared those stars awful missions, but no.

Days, weeks passed and nothing. He would enjoy telling Ren that he was wrong.

* * *

Hux looks at himself in the mirror, arranging his already perfect red hair, gelled back into obedience, something he expected from men and objects alike. He leaves the refresher, the door closing behind him, and puts on his great coat even though it's not appropriate for such weather. But Hux doesn't bend to elements, elements bend to him. This planet is a nightmare, he thinks for the umpteenth time. Not even a building fit to host him and his superior officers.

He feels his gaze on him before seeing him or hearing of any trouble. One has to be trained to know when one is observed, and he is. He turns towards the nuisance to discover a young boy, short blond hair and piercing blue eyes, brought in by two stormtroopers. There's a slight bruising on his cheek and it spoils his perfect skin. Hux finds this a waste and decides it doesn't matter.

He approaches, because he is so bored even his lack of curiosity is challenged. The boy is very young looking, but it may be deceptive. He knows he looks young too.

« And what is this ? », he asks his troopers, purposefully not addressing the supposed prisoner.

« Sir, we found him constantly looking at our troups and passing in the area, it was suspicious, Sir ! », an unidentified trooper replies. « Is that why you deemed fit to hit him ? », Hux asks as if he cared. The other trooper comes to the defense of the his friend. « He wouldn't leave, General, we told him… ». Hux sighs. Is this why he came here ? To babysit ?

« It is a fact that children enjoy looking at soldiers », he explains, patience long gone. It isn't that he likes children. He doesn't think he does, in fac the has no experience. But there is something that strikes him as wrong about hitting one because he was fascinated with soldiers. In fact most people are, in some way.

« I'm not a child ! », the young thing exclaims, and everyone is suddenly looking at him. A hand violently pushes at his shoulder.

« Kneel for the General, insolent, and do not speak unless addressed to ». Hux looks down to him and the boy is looking up. He is not exactly a child. He may be weaker and shorter, there is something very mature in his gaze as he stares up to the General, and seeing him that way, on his knees in front of him… This leads Hux to thoughts he doesn't want to have. It gets worse and more urgent when the blue eyes rake over his body, from his face to under the belt. Possibly it is simply what is on eye level but… the intensity of it warmed up a generally cold region for the General.

« Are you the real General ? », he asks, and this is such a childish question Hux chuckles, to his men's surprise. The other trooper lifts a hand to strike but the General yells « Enough ! ».

« I am General Hux of the First Order. Stand up and speak your name », he pronounces, deathly cold. The boy stares openly, mouth agape, and this gives him ideas too. « Stand ! », he commands, a bit too aggressively, and the boy does. He is used to that kind of things. He looks young, and sometimes people just expect something else. But there is no disappointment here. Clear hero worship – oh, Hux knows of that, and how when a young teenager turns into an older one, this can also turn into fevered dreams, a hand under the waist – and adoration.

« Close your mouth or answer », he manages to say, his tone dripping disgust he doesn't really feel.

« My name is Jonn », he sheepishly offers, as he stands up. Yes, definitely shorter.

« Jonn how ? ». He doesn't know why he cares, he is not going to arrest him.

« Just Jonn », he says shamefully. « I don't really have another name, my family… ». Hux cocks an eye brow.

« I beg your pardon ? »

« I don't have a surname, my family just doesn't… ». So there is this. The boy is the lowest of the low. He is not an orphan, he has a family, but they don't have a name. It is disturbing. See, he tells himself, there are some kids who are way worse off than he was, even with a family, even… He feels a need to hurt him a little, for some reason.

« So, Just Jonn, I was told the rebels are taking over the planet but I didn't see much. Maybe you are the dangerous rebel I was warned about ? ». It is almost a joke, and the troopers chuckle at the idea of this boy being a threat, but Jonn pales, a change from his blush over his lack of name. He squirms and just wants to wring his hands.

But already the older man is ignoring him, enjoying his malaise, and addressing his troups tell them to bring him to an interrogation room. He follows the men without a fuss this time, and Hux thinks he sees tears shining over his cheeks, and he feels himself twitch inside his uniform.

* * *

Three or four hours later, he finally visits the boy, sitting on a measly chair in a random room. He doesn't even wear handcuffs, and this should be reassuring, but he is too ignorant and scared. Hux sits down in front of him at first, in full uniform, and doesn't ask any question. If this kid doesn't feel like a child, then he will treat him as a treats a man.

He stands up then, and slowly circles him, Jonn following him with a worried look.

He sits down again and asks some vague questions about his motivations. There is nothing there, the boy is one of those who have nothing going on, so they dream up soldiers and planes and ships. This isn't wrong.

« I do wonder, Rebel Boy, why my soldier had to strike you if you really did what you say you did »… His tone is soft, almost gentle. As an illustration his gloved hand grazes against his bruise as he bends to reach it. Jonn is startled, a small sound escaping his lips, discomfort and something else.

« I don't want to hurt you », Hux says, but it isn't exactly true because he presses a bit deeper.

Somehow Jonn believes though and it helps him loosen up. « I refused to leave, that is true, General ». He has learned how to address him, that's well.

« Why is that ? », Hux wants to hear it though he thinks he knows. He has enough experience as a soldier and as a man to find out.

« I wanted to see you… ». Jonn's confession disturbs him, stirs something low in his loins.

« I noticed you knew my name, you knew of it when I introduced myself. Explain ». His tone is business like, soldier like even. All command and efficiency. But there's some trepidation there. He could be a rebel after all, a low level spy, or even some amateur with a cause. Young people are known for that. He was that way too. His cause, of course, was the First Order. The general's hand leaves the burning cheek, too soft for comfort in any case, and grazes at his pistol. Jonn follows the whole thing with his eyes and shifts on his seat.

« You know who I am. I told you I don't want to hurt you, but I can and will. You know that, too ». He is perfectly calm. He wouldn't like shooting this boy, but he would, even though his cheek is warm and soft and he wonders where else he feels that way.

Jonn has nothing to lose, so he just states the truth. « I wanted to see the Hosnian general ». Hux interrogatively cocks an eyebrow. It is generally not used as a compliment, but… « I wanted to see if you were… ». Real ? Monstrous ? Handsome ? Jonn doesn't say and Hux doesn't ask.

« Now you tell me the truth or this little… conversation… is over ». His tone is harsh, not quite as harsh as how he would talk to a rebel – he is certain the boy isn't one now – but definitely not nice enough to prevent him from flinching. He looks hurt. He looks appealing.

« I want to enlist. To serve the First Order ». There's passion and a near fanaticism he likes on his face but still he bursts out laughing. The boy is crestfallen.

« The First Order need men not boys ». To that he has nothing to retort. « What would your parents say… », he all but teases. This isn't nice, but the general isn't a nice man and doesn't want the kid to believe it.

« My parents ? », he asks, as if it was quite a complex question.

« Well, yes. Mother ? », he demands with military like efficiency. His gaze don't leave the boy's face. « She died… I was young », the kid replies, as if he was so much older now. Hux almost chuckles. « Father ? ». To this, the young boy bites his lip and looks aside. Interesting. So there is a parent alive. Then he seems to make up his mind about being honest.

« Please don't send me back to him please please ». That, Hux knows all about too, and relates more than he should. He had dreamed of a person taking him away, often. Ideally an older but not too old man, handsome and brave and fearless, who would devote his attention and time to him in… various ways. But he would have taken anything, probably. He had endeared himself to several Academy professors, but it never yielded anything of sort. Hux isn't the type to want to spoil others with what he never had for sure, but somehow this boy is interesting… Touching ? He doesn't speak and let him go on, or not. He is curious as to how and if he will elaborate.

« I just want to stay with you, Sir. I can work, I'm… stronger than I look ». Hux gives a vague haha, though he knows all about being stronger than one looks. He knows all about wanting to be taken away from a dreadful life too. « I can clean your chambers » - so the boy already sees himself in his personal quarters ? it's clear he has never been on a ship if he thinks it is so easy – « I will do anything… ». There's clear desperation in his voice, in his shiny eyes. The boy is beautiful, certainly, but he may not know what this sounds like to an older military man.

He tells himself he will go slow. He's not even sure this is what the boy wants, really wants. He seems to need a father, a big brother of sorts, some authority figure he can still approach, even if he obviously craves something more. Hux craves it too, but he is more than twice his age even if he is limited in experience on that topic. He has fooled with various cadets and officers over time, generally not going all the way, sometimes not even coming. On every planet there's always an admiror or two, women who all but throw themselves at him which turns him off. Because he likes to pursue, and because… It does. He has attempted to just let one of them get involved with him, but even though her touch was physically pleasant, he remained unattracted, and his cock was utterly uninterested. He sent her away quickly and he hoped there would be no vicious rumor.

Men on most worlds go at it with more subtlety, because they know this is wrong, their eyes darting from his eyes to his mouth, perhaps a hand on his, and yes, this has worked for him. Yet again he always has to be careful, and always put an end to it after some groping. Almost always. But Jonn is different, so soft, so pliant. Almost a girl, except where it really matters.

* * *

He finds himself reach for him but though, thanks the stars, he stops that gesture at the last moment, the blond beauty recoils.

« You are afraid of me », he states. Jonn doesn't deny. Hux wouldn't say he dislikes this mix of feelings. « As you should, as you should. But for now… Perhaps you can remain. On probation. Misbehave and you're out. Refuse a direct order and you're out. You will be assignated a room ». His tone is lacking enthusiasm, on purpose. The boys' cheeks are pinkened in excitement. His eyes shine when he tells him they will give him a uniform.

He cannot help staring when Jonn shows up in the morning, his body perfectly hugged in a First Order attire. He stares and Jonn doesn't avert his eyes because he is staring back. « I see they found something for you », he finally says. The tension breaks. Hux likes uniforms. On himself, on other men, apparently on boys.

« You never told me your age », he suddenly realizes. It is more important to know now that Jonn is definitely around, and in that outfit.

« I am 21, General ! », he replies, self confident. Hux just stares then barks a laughter.

« You're not even 18. Come on now ». The boy could be his son. The irony makes him smirk.

« I am 16, sir I am sorry », he mutters, and Hux blushes slightly as if the kid could know… and before he realizes the boy is much too close again. The General of the First order steps back. He gestures for the kid – definitely he is, in some way - to sit down on a seat, and he does the same.

« I want to know how you heard about me ». He raises a hand to prevent a question. « I don't suspect you of anything ».

« But everyone know about you ! ». His answer is so sincere and heartfelt – and flatters his ego just the right way – that he is getting hard. He presses his legs together, quite thankful about his tunic.

« But this place isn't the best informed one, my boy. I have seen with my own eyes some backwater inhabitants, in far off zones, thinking that Emperor Palpatine was still in power ». Jonn frowns.

« This isn't such a place, General ». Strong conviction. He can almost see the man, the soldier, under the child. It is arousing.

« You are a patriot, then, Jonn. That is good. A man should always be proud of where he comes from ». Not that Hux does. But he wishes he did. It is actually something he doesn't think should be taken from the troopers, but not his decision… Jonn though has realized that Hux isn't letting it go. He might as well spill the beans.

« I saw… ».

« Yes, Jonn », he encourages, realizing it is one of the first times he says his name, makes him a person and not a boy or a non descript lifeform.

« IsawaHosnianholoandIsawyou ». He releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

« Come again ? », Hux asks, just because he wants to hear this well and commit it to memory. Jonn's eyes are on the floor.

« I saw a Hosnian holo. Granted it was some time after it happened, you were right about information here… But I did see it and I… I watched it. And I saw you in it ». Hux knows what kind of holo it was. The boy doesn't mean some diplomatic visit or vacation, not that he does those. He did call him the Hosnian general. He wouldn't be the first boy to get stiff in front of intense propaganda video, though this is slightly unexpected.

« A soldier has to do things. » Is he justifying himself to some bumpkin ?

« I know ! », the boy exclaims. « I just… I never thought I would get to meet the man who… Has all that power… When I heard you were here, I just had to get close… ». The boy must have no idea what this is doing to the officer. He won't tell him his last sentence would land him into trouble with many others, of lower morality or higher libido.

He pats him on the shoulder. « I understand that, boy, and I don't think you need to be ashamed of that ». Hux had been hard from before the attack to long hours after, so… He will not judge. Even though he resisted the urge to caress himself because the lost lives felt heavy even on him, it didn't mean that the scene didn't reply through his mind when he did, on other times.

* * *

« You smell good… General », Jonn says without meaning too, tacking on the rank after almost forgetting, knowing that First Order officials were touchy about that. Hux doesn't know what is expected of him and what he should reply, so he doesn't. The idea that the boy enjoys being so close to him is a turn on though. He wonders what he would do if he just pounced on him and tore off his uniform, or maybe made him keep it while they… No, this is the wrong thing to think about. Just as it is disturbing that the boy can switch from such a topic, to this.

* * *

« Can I see your pistol ? », he asks just as unexpectedly, and the officer wonders if it is a double entendre but no, the blond is staring somewhere else. « I have never seen a real one either… ». Hux is amused, remembering his first question, and decides that this can be a thing. Actually one of the few activities his Father enjoyed with him. It showed him that little Armitage wasn't a sissy, crying because mother would never be back and didn't take him with her. He immediately zaps to another thought as he unholsters the thing and passes it to the boy. « Just don't tamper with the safety and you're good to go, kid », he smiles. Jonn chuckles like a child and has obvious fun with it at hand, but frowns when Hux bursts out in laughter seeing him aim.

« I am glad that you are having fun, but this is terrible ! », he comments. He stands up and gestures for the kid to follow.

« Let me show you ». Jonn jumps up excited and Hux remembers what it was like. « If you will behave, I can maybe make some exception for you and forget about safety… ». Jonn nods, but he doesn't smile anymore. He is serious as Hux shows him the basic position, flush against his back, positioning his arm and they both feel they are quite close when Jonn turns to look at his teacher, and his cheeks burn from Hux' hands on his arm and shoulder. He licks his lips and the other man refuses to watch. Hux keeps him there just one moment more then clears his throat. « I think you got the gist », he declares.

* * *

The warmth coiling in his loin is blooming into something more tangible. He removes himself as if the young boy was on fire and sits down nearby after tucking back his gun. Jonn follows him and uses the opportunity to sit close to him. Hux takes off his cap and puts it askance on the boy's head. He looks cocky like this. Like a boy who would never be unsure, never look twice at another boy. « General… », he begs without being certain what about. His voice is low and raspy and nothing like before. Hux is on the verge of a mistake. He counts the ways why this is wrong. Worse, it is dangerous for his career. He devoted his life to this… They are sitting much too close, thigh against thigh, it burns and Jonn is staring at the General's face, expecting a kiss and getting much more as the man grabs him and pulls him onto his lap without thinking, the cap falling off all but forgotten. Jonn is light like he imagines a girl his own age would be, though Hux has never had a girl sit on his lap. The boy is rutting against him, hardness against hardness, he couldn't deny being hard even if he wanted to but he doesn't care anymore. The blond boy keeps staring at his face, then when the damn kiss doesn't come, he goes and fingers the buttons on the uniform, tugs at the lapels, and rubs his face against the rough material. Hux feels himself going crazy he is on the verge of losing control - he just doesn't want to finish like some acne ridden virgin youth, and decides he will stop this once the boy got his release. It is probably better if he doesn't see the boy's nakedness, if everything remains contained… He sneaks an arm around the boy's shoulders and not all of the moans that can be heard are the younger's. He had heard from people who tried both, that men were less expressive in bed, less romantic and going straight to the meat of it. He is surprised at how vocal the boy is, and how much it turns him on.

Jonn shivers, grinds and parts his legs for more leverage. He is so keyed up and troubled he is unable to come. Hux, ever controlled and efficient, didn't know this could be a thing when you enjoy the activity, but it is and there is something beautiful, desperate, intense in it.

« Shhhh there », he mutters, grabbing him by his slim hips. « Let me help ». The contact makes both of them shudder as he guides him, finds a rhythm that seems to help. But again, Jonn just strains and doesn't explode. He is red, from the effort, the desire and yes, some shame both at his action and at his problem. « It's alright, my boy », he offers, though he is not the tender type, nor the patient one. « It happens ». He will not confess to the many times he didn't find release because it just wasn't what he needed, but this is the closest he will get. Jonn's eyes are burning, he is looking at him in a way no one ever…

« Do you want me to do it, boy ? ». Jonn literally whines and bucks into him. He smirks. « I suppose this is a yes ». Before Jonn can reflect on what to do about his pants, Hux' hand is unfastening the uniform bottom. It isn't so simple, but he is used to it, in more than one way. He wonders if Jonn thinks this is something he often does, either to himself or to others. He can think of a handful of superior officers, at the beginning of his career, as well as some young men more recently, but… This is a treat, and he wants to enjoy it as such. This gives him quite the idea… He starts him off slowly when his cock, pale and pink, is in his hand. The young man is hard and leaking and he has to grab the older man's shoulders, though he corrects his position at the last moment, afraid this isn't right at all.

« You may touch me », Hux finds himself saying, though he thinks he is grateful the boy doesn't take it too far.

« I c… Can ? », Jonn shyly asks for confirmation.

« You may », he insists. He won't go about the verbs just now, but he will teach him. That, too. The hand comes and goes along the cock, enjoying the warmth and weight of it. He is smaller than him, but he assumes, nicely sized for his age. There is something that slightly bothers him about his age, to be frank. But he doesn't want to stop, and tells himself they are both too hard to care.

« Is this how you do it ? », Hux asks for some reason. The question is quite intimate, more than what they are doing maybe, and Jonn blushes even more than he already did. He doesn't expect a real reply, but it comes.

« M… more », he whispers, and they both inhale sharply from the arousal of such a confession, such word that could be uttered also were the General taking him properly. He thinks of the boy touching himself, and fucks him into his gloved hand, thinking that the boy's grip on his shoulder should hurt, does hurt, but that it is good.

* * *

It is time to try what he thought of earlier. « Wait », he plainly orders, as if it was that easy, especially for a young one – he is probably his first, not that he wants to call himself a lover or partner – and Jonn looks crestfallen as Hux pushes him off of his lap. His hand goes to his cock naturally and only stops when the general stares hard. Jonn sees him going toward some strange machine and he thinks this plays holos. Thinks. He could almost laugh if he wasn't so close to completion, thinking that the general has a collection of indecent material – but no. He should have known better. The holo starts, quality better than what he ever saw, and the officer looks for some part of interest. Only then does Jonn recognize what it is. It is the so-called Hosnian holo he mentioned. Hux has it too. He actually found it interestingly, suspiciously quickly for someone who has access to basically anything on his ship. He wants to imagine the man watching this…

« Attention, soldier ! », the officer orders. Jonn tenses, doesn't know how to take it, but his dick is certainly at attention and so he tries to, clasping his hands behind is back and giving it his best. Hux doesn't comment nor criticize. He approaches and handles the boy's cock. He looks down instinctively, the view making him moan. Hux bites his lower lip. « Look… », he commands, a man not used to being ignored, and Jonn looks. The film unfurls, a warm hand belying the billions of death. Fire, power, life and death. He soon cannot hold it on, his hips out of control, his groans and whines as he calls for his General. He watches until his eyes close because he's coming harder than ever in his life. On the holo, a system is still burning. He opens his eyes and the general brings his glove to his mouth, rubbing his cum on his mouth until the boy licks and feeds on his own pleasure. There has been a small sort of hesitation and he would swear the boy has never done that. He is motivated, cleaning it until it shines. Hux just cannot anymore. He hits more than pushes a button, and the video starts again.

« Kneel for your General », he orders, almost the sentence the stormtrooper came up with on the day they met. Jonn doesn't mind at all, and he does so, his gaze fixated on the man's face. Hux untucks himself and forgets about his shame tugging at his length so close to the boy. He discards a glove, humphing in annoyment when it doesn't go as planned, and Jonn notes where the man glances to. His face, trailing down to his uniform, of course, but the holo.

« You should watch it General », he all but coos, his cheek so close to his cock that he can feel the warmth. « You should watch ». Hux pauses, then abandons all pretense and jerks off in his fist, eyes straight on Hosnian Prime. He might have gone further with a few chosen people, but he never would have disclosed a tenth of his desires as he is doing now to this quasi stranger. « I wish I had been there on the bridge, with you », he croons. « But maybe it would have been inappropriate, Sir ». For a little kid, he understands much more than he should.

* * *

« Use your mouth to better purposes, or shut it », he barks, his voice dying on an undignified moaning sound as warmth and softness peppers along his dick. He meant to put him down, not really for the boy to go down on him… « Beautiful little slut », he praises, his aristocratic accent all wrong for that type of words. The blond looks up to find that the General is looking at him, not at the film – he doubts the Hosnian system would elicit such comments. Jonn chuckles and that angers him, he grabs his hair and pushes his face onto him. He feels a tongue over the head, like a kiss. It's too much.

He groans and cant, his hands both in the boy's hair – too long, it should get a regulation cut – and he does his best not to call any name when he comes hard, unsure he had ever ejaculated that much. He tries to compose himself, to breathe in and out, before he finally lets go of the hair. He watches his face, almost ready to apologize if he wasn't himself. There's cum on his cheeks and his lips, he probably finished in his mouth too because he is swallowing. Licking his lips, he tastes the general's after his own.

« You shouldn't know how to do that. You are a child ! », he spits, unable to find something else, embarrassed about his behaviour. He meant to finish close to him, maybe holding on to him, or even on him, but not lose control totally.

Jonn looks hurt, yet he hasn't lost his spirit fully. « You didn't complain about this before, Sir. When I was sucking you ». The General slaps him accross the face, because hearing it is unbearable, he is not the type of weak, decadent man who needs a young recruit on his knees, and Jonn yelps. He cradles his cheek, eyes brimming with tears from the knock and the taunt, but though he remembers the General told him he would leave him behind if he misbehaved, he doubts he will.

« Don't be such a sissy », he mocks, and they both hear their father. « A man can take a beating ». It is certainly a low blow to unman him when he just had brought him off with his mouth. There is a perverse pleasure to humiliating the handsome boy in a uniform.

* * *

A tear runs down, then another, and a warm hand finds his painful cheek. He presses back, even though it hurts, and he finds himself embraced and pulled up, only standing because of the strong arms around his back.

« I got you, I got you », the General repeats, his naked hand wiping the tears away, trying to appease the reddened cheek and when it doesn't seem to help, his mouth is kissing and licking the pain away. « You're a strong, handsome boy ». Jonn still sobs on his chest, finding the crook of his neck, making a mess of his collar, but he lets him. « You will make a great officer, you did so well, you felt so good ». Still, but his breath hitches in another way. It is difficult for Hux to praise, even more to express what he enjoys. He didn't take this boy with him to beat him up, to be like a Brendol Hux, or like Jonn's father, and despite that… He knows he will hit him again because it is in him. In the meantime he wants to give him this too, not quite fatherly but the best he can do. He kisses the corner of Jonn's mouth, still tasting of tears and come, and Jonn tenses and embraces him back. They breathe the same air, grazing against each other.

Hux knows hero worship includes thinking the other perfect, or as perfect as exists in the galaxy. He wonders if Jonn would rather not know. Not know that the officer will kiss him and slap him, save him and make him cry, pull his hair and make him come and get a hard on about all this.

« Are you disappointed in… the Order ? », he can't help asking. He sounds self confident that the answer is no, but he could actually understand if it was different.

« Oh, General, General… ». The boy still cries, but he smiles also and when he nuzzles against the General, he is obviously hard again. The beauty of youth. Hux hates that he shivers feeling this hardness and he kisses him straight on the mouth to shut him up, the boy enthusiastically deepening the kiss, opening and offering what the man cannot resist. It is messy, sticky, wet and inappropriate, everything he hates, but he could eat the boy alive even if it meant tasting semen for the first time. General Hux tells himself it is wiser to send him away. But he doesn't want to, so he comes up with risks of rumours, and the fact that the kid knows way too much. He doesn't need the world hearing of how the General of the First Order enjoys boys in uniform on his lap or on his cock. How he is turned on from what is probably considered a genocide. How he picks them and dresses them and fucks them… Though this is a first for him. He could take him hard and shoot him in the head and no one would know, but that's not an option he wants to consider seriously, wrong as it is to think of that while sharing their cum and breath. He has to keep him. His. Forever.


End file.
